Memory of a Sunflower
by Ni pa-kun
Summary: She had stepped into a world not her own, a place of samurai and sunflowers. Far away from her own home, wandering with two samurai and waitress- on a quest to find the Sunflower Samurai whose existence is questioned.
1. Chapter I Tempestuous Temperaments

**Authors Note/ Pt 1/**

Thank you for taking the time to read my fanfiction, I truly appreciate it. I know I have just started out writing, and my story may not be that good, but I ask for you to give me constructive criticism, don't be afraid to be harsh. I'm sure whatever you need to say, I can take it. I'm always looking to improve.

But if you don't like it, please don't plainly say it sucks, because everyone hates that feeling of a bad review. Anyway, I hope you can enjoy my fanfiction!

- **Ni Pa-kun**

恋しパくん.

[Naruto: Shippuden x Samurai Champloo fiction-]

[Fanficition written by Ni Pa-kun]

_She had stepped into a world not her own, a place of samurai and sunflowers. Far away from her own home, wandering with two samurai and waitress- on a quest to find the Sunflower Samurai whose existence is questioned._

* * *

**Chapter I**

**Tempestuous Temperaments**

They arrived at the middle of the execution ground, it was sunset, her favourite part of the day, how fitting. She looked up, blinded by the sun, but she could still see the civilians watching anxiously.

"Are you at peace with yourselves?" Jin asked, with a charming smile on his face. He looked cheerful, almost _amused_. Sakura frowned, what on earth was he up to now? Mugen let out a light laugh "Hell, every freaking day I have to ask myself; will this day be the last day I'll be able to lie in the sun?"

She chucked lightly, "I'm not dying today." Sakura stated confidently, "How are you so sure?" Jin inquired, "I have some unfinished business. Although good luck to you two, hope you make it out alive." Sakura said politely before the three were pushed to their knees.

"Vagrant Mugen! Vagrant and ronin Jin! Vagrant Sakura! These three will here by be executed by decapitation of the heads and to be put on display!" Sakura smiled nostalgically; so many times she had been scheduled to be executed, too bad she killed everyone at those execution grounds, even the spectators.

The governor from before stood in front of them cockily, was blocking the sun from their view with his fat form. "Hey dumbass. You're blocking the sun with your fat ass." Sakura remarked cockily, grinning at him foxily.

"Someone's cocky." Commented Mugen. That sounded like something he would say. The governor stepped forward and kicked her in the head, but she didn't budge from her kneeling position, she only looked up at him with a blood dripped mouth.

"Are you ready to apologize?" The governor asked formally, his arms crossed in a confident manner, he also had a disgusting grin on his face. "Are you ready to grovel at my feet and beg for forgiveness?" He asked, cockier if possible.

There was a slight pause, before Mugen spoke up. "If living means bowing down to the likes of you bastards, I'd rather die on my feet with my head held high!" Mugen exclaimed, confident, feral grin plastered on his face.

"Well said. I agree with him." Jin said with a light chuckle. Sakura nodded in agreement, "There is only one person I bow down to, and it is not you." She remarked disrespectfully.

"Very well then. I will grant your wish and send you straight to the afterlife!" Shouted the governor as the executioner's swords were hoisted up into the air, and suddenly brought down.

**

* * *

**

**One day earlier**

"...Ow... my head..." Sakura's eyes lazily flew open; she looked around dizzily, where on earth was she? She rose from her leaning position against the stone wall. She clutched her throbbing head, this felt like a really bad hangover.

She sighed and opened her medical pouch; she retrieved a green pill and swallowed it, unhesitant. "Well, wherever I am. I'll just get moving to the Fire Country." She said as she got up, dusting herself off. She noticed that her wounds were closed up, and the blood that had stained her hakama was gone, weird.

She ignored it though, the main thing she was concentrating on was: 1) Finding Konoha 2) Where on earth was she. She ran a hand through her hair, she so wasn't in the mood for another mission. Tsunade better have a big pay check for her when she get's back.

Sakura walked out of what she assumed was an alley and looked at her surroundings, it looked like Konoha to say the least, but it definitely was not Konoha, there were no shinobi around.

She watched a woman walk past her; she ran up to her and tapped her shoulder. "Excuse me, but could you tell me how to get to Konohagakure from here?" The woman gave her a worried smile, "Um sorry. I've never heard of a place called Konohagakure." She had already left before Sakura could ask anything else.

"Never heard of Konohagakure...?" She asked to herself, she crouched into a thinking position, which earned her many strange stares. "Konohagakure is one of the biggest and most populated cities- if no one knows it, than I must be a long way from there..." She muttered to herself, "Oh well, better get going then." She said to herself as she stood up, she started to walk down the street, heading to who knows where.

* * *

"I wonder… what is there to do around here?" Sakura asked herself lazily, staring up at the sky where all the birds flew and the clouds floated, they're lucky they don't have to deal with the crap she does. _Bastards_.

Sakura was walking close to a river, what looked like it, it flowed close to where she was standing previously and decided to follow it, having nothing better to do. Her eyes were kept on the still water as she walked, so calm…

"Ow!" Sakura looked up, she had walked into someone, it looked nothing more then a villager. "Apologies." Sakura said automatically, he nodded and went back to trying to look over the other heads in the crowd.

'_I wonder what's going on…_' Sakura wondered as she stood on her toes, to see what all the commotion was about.

"Oh please governor!" A man was on his hands and knees, "I beg you, sir!" His head was lowered down in front of him respectfully, "If I lose this construction job, it'll be the death of my whole family!" He exclaimed desperately, beads of sweat forming on his face.

The what she expected to be, governor, blew a puff of smoke into the air and outstretched his hand. The man looked up with wide eyes, and pulled out some coins, he placed them in the governor's hand and started to walk away.

"You dare give me _this_?" The man turned suddenly, "Well, I-" The governor glared at him, "Your spare change?" He threw the money back at him, "You men, kill this insolent peasant for me at once." The governor ordered to the men dressed in green surrounding him.

Sakura growled and stepped forward, "Hey… even if you don't like it, you can't stop him. Those men… they are the top fighters in Edo, you wouldn't stand a chance..." The man she had previously walked into said, a caring look in his eyes.

Sakura kept quiet for a moment, her sense of justice kicking in "Strong my ass, I won't sit still while an innocent is being harassed" Sakura growled as she stepped out of the crowd. But another man had beaten her to it. She looked over at him, he was around 20, and long black hair, glasses and navy hakama, and he also had two katana tied to his sash… a samurai?

"Please move… You're blocking the road." The samurai said calmly, stepping forward. "Is that so? Who the hell are you?" Asked one of the green samurai, Sakura watched carefully as the samurai dressed in blue stepped forwards again.

"To serve your lord… and do his bidding. Is that honorable?" The blue samurai asked, one of the green samurai scoffed. "Of course it is!" The blue samurai paused, he looked unphased. "Even if… that lord is an unimportant piece of shit?" The green samurai growled, "Hey, you'd better watch your mouth of yours!"

"Cutting down a man who's done nothing wrong… is that what you've spent all those years honing your skills for?" The blue samurai asked again, "Why I outta-!" The blue samurai cut the green off, "In my opinion, you're worthless." The four green samurai growled and lunged at the blue.

Sakura stared in wonder, this guy… really had some balls, standing up to these so-called best of the best samurai. The blue samurai threw his straw hat in the air and released his blades; they easily cut through all of the samurai in one swift motion.

The green samurai all fell to the ground, Sakura stared, impressive. The governor stared in shock, "Y-you want money? Is that you want? You can have it! How 'bout it?" He asked desperately, sweating immensely. The blue samurai ignored him and picked up the three gold coins from the ground.

"You…!" The man on the ground exclaimed, staring up. "I'll take these." He stated as he placed the coins in his pocket reluctantly. The blue samurai started to walk away, the crowd split in half so he could walk though.

The governor growled and jumped out from the small carriage-like thing he was in. "S-somebody stop him!" He shouted, pointing straight towards him. He turned around sharply, "You miserable good for nothing cowards!" Sakura sighed, her head immediately perked up when she thought of the blue samurai.

She looked down at the direction he walked in, she was looking for someone to test her skills on, and he seemed perfect. She dashed down the road he went, kicking up dust on her way. She spotted him enter a tea house, she grinned and followed.

"Hey!" Sakura shouted as she entered, everyone's attention was diverted to her, she stood there stiffly. "Yo." She said plainly with a wave, "You, I want to fight!" Sakura said as she gestured towards the blue samurai on her left.

"Screw you bitch! I'm fighting this asshole!" A scruffy haired man shouted, Sakura looked a little taken aback, she then growled at the asshole. "Okay jackass! I'll take you on then!" Sakura shouted cockily, she jumped forward with her katana in hand.

"Fine, I'll kill this bitch first! I couldn't care less!" He shouted back as he jumped onto a wooden pillar, he rebounded back towards Sakura, his katana in his hands, he sliced down at her, but she blocked it with her katana and pushed him back outwards.

"You're actually kind of strong… Girly!" The scruffy man shouted as he lunged at her, she stepped back and bumped into the blue samurai. She looked up and smiled, a bad plan stirring up inside her little head.

She slashed at his mid torso, he dodged and moved behind her, swiftly he attempted to stab her back. She jumped forward towards the door way, "You guys, are better than I really expected." Sakura grinned.

"Don't get too cocky…" The blue samurai muttered as he lunged towards her, his blade sliced swiftly through the air, almost cutting her limbs off with every swing. She ducked to dodge the blade and swiftly attempted to kick him off his feet. He jumped up and dodged the blade from behind.

"Two on one is hardly fair…" The blue samurai commented again, "But I will enjoy killing both of you." He said as he lunged towards the scruffy haired man. Sakura smirked, "Whoever said we were working as a team?" The scruffy haired man shouted and he pushed passed the blue samurai and slashed at Sakura's head.

She dodged and attempted to kick him, but he grabbed her leg and threw her off balance. She fell to the floor with a thump, she rubbed her sore backside. The scruffy haired man lunged towards the blue samurai.

The scruffy man slashed at the blue samurai, who dodged and slashed multiple times back. The scruffy man jumped back onto a table and leapt from each one, until the blue samurai decided to slash at him so he would lose balance.

He fell behind one of the tables and kicked it up, the blue samurai held it up and waited for the scruffy man to pop back up, when he did he jumped back as the scruffy man used multiple slashes and kicks, the blue samurai dodged all of them, whcih seemed to anger him. Sakura could only watch.

The blue samurai slashed down on the scruffy man, he fell backwards and blocked the blade with his steel plated geta shoes. He kicked the sword back up and jumped back, the blue samurai slashed again but he dodged and jumped back towards the kitchen.

Sakura growled, no way was she missing out on this! She leapt off her backside and made a dash towards the kitchen. She could suddenly feel a blast of heat; she turned sharply to see the whole place on fire. Everyone had rushed out, except for the three.

"I can't imagine a more perfect setting..." Said the scruffy man fiercely, glaring at the blue samurai and Sakura. "Aren't you going to run?" Asked the blue samurai, readying his katana again. "Nah, don't you two stay on my account."

Sakura lunged towards the scruffy man, her blade slashed at him swiftly, cutting off pieces of messy hair. Suddenly, the roof came down. The flames blazed around the three, Sakura could feel herself grow tired.

"S-smoke… inhalation…" Sakura whispered before collapsing, the blue samurai did the same. The scruffy man stared at the two, the blue samurai was bathing with his thing hanging out and the girl… well was dressed as a prostitute. He stared at the two.

"What the hell?"

* * *

Sakura stared down at her legs as another bucket of water was thrown at her. She looked up wearily, six men dressed in black and brown were standing in front of her, it was night and one was holding a bucket. She wriggled her wrists slightly; she was tied to a post.

Buckets of water were thrown at the scruffy man; he woke up slowly, staring at the men tiredly. "What the hell… is going on here…?" Sakura sighed, clearly remebering all the past events "Don't you remember?" Asked the blue samurai calmly, the scruffy man looked thoughtful.

"I remember… a dream..." He paused, "There was fire all around me…" Sakura coughed, the smoke had really taken a toll on her. "That, ack, wasn't a dream." She explained between coughs. "…So he was in a bath tub with his thing hanging out? And you were a prostitute?" He said questionably, "Now that was a dream." The blue samurai stated.

"Too bad it wasn't a dream! My son burned to death in that fire!" The governor said as he walked towards the three, "And now you three are going to pay for it!" He exclaimed harshly. "Fortunately, it wasn't long ago this place was called a tortured department store. You're going to be well taken care of here."

Sakura mentally winced. 'Torture… not good…" Quickly they were stripped to their undergarments, much to Sakura's dismay. She looked down at her half naked body, all she wore were her chest bindings and dark baggy pants, and they smelled absolutely horrible- like urine, to be more precise.

Suddenly her wrists were pulled back and tied with thick, tough, itchy rope. She was pushed towards an open ground; she looked up to see two wooden pillars with ropes placed at the top. She could only frown at what she was in for.

Before she knew it her wrists were tied to the top of the pillars, her legs hung dangling. She was way to short for this thing; suddenly she heard the whip snap against her skin. Her eyes widened, "Gah!" She screamed sorely as the blood ran down her pale back, she looked to the other side of the torture ground. The blue samurai was being dunked… into a liquid something. She didn't know.

The whips kept snapping at her skin, she was used to torture and interrogations so this, but she could never get over the pain of it all. She remembered what Tsunade had told her long ago, but she was drunk at the time, so she didn't really know if that advice was good or bad, really. She grinned at the man standing in front of her, "Is that all you've got? You fat piece of crap!" She screamed shrilly, her eyes suddenly a blazing green.

He stared, stunned. "Y-you bitch!" He shouted as he punched her in the stomach harshly, she coughed up some blood, but grinned at him. "Is that all you got? Asshole!" She whispered hotly as she spat blood in his face.

She was suddenly cut down from the tall pillars; her frail body fell to the dusty ground with a thud. "B-bitch!" He whispered as he kicked the girl's side, hard, all she did was take it. It hurt, but... it almost felt like nothing.

She coughed more violently this time, blood splattered to the ground beneath her. She mentally winced as she was pulled up again, she turned her head fiercely to face him, "Fuck off, you fat piece of shit!" She spat in his face again.

He threw her to the ground; she lay limp with her face in the dirt. "Ow." Was all she managed to say. "We're going to double the intensity of your torture!" He stated as he walked off, letting the others take her to the other torture.

She wiped the blood from her mouth with her shoulder and walked off to wherever the men were taking her. She glanced back at the scruffy man and the blue samurai; they both looked like they were going to pass out at any second.

She sighed. This was going to be a long day…

* * *

The three lay quietly in the cell, it was night and the crickets started to chirp, to their annoyance. Sakura rolled over to her side and winced, they had done more damage to her body then she would have anticipated.

Suddenly, she got up. Her eyes were half closed, she was half asleep. "H-how the hell can you move?" The scruffy man shouted angrily, only to wince as is lungs started to hurt. Sakura stared at him robotically, before muttering something unknown, than suddenly falling back to the ground. It seemed she didn't have enough energy after all.

She slowly reached into her hakama sleeve; they were given their clothes back after torture, and pulled out a small container filled with little blue pill shaped things. The scruffy man and the blue samurai stared in curiosity, "What's that?" Asked the blue samurai curiously.

Sakura looked in thought for a moment, _should I tell them that these are chakra pills?_ She thought carefully, she then looked back up at the boys. "They are… pills." She simply stated as she took one, swallowing without hesitation.

"Well we know that! What the hell are they for?" The scruffy man shouted angrily, trying to look threatening, failing miserably though. Sakura sighed, "None of your business." She said as she slipped the pills back into her sleeve.

The pills she just took were special chakra pills. They drain all of your remaining chakra, after a few hours it restores it to the maximum and aids in chakra control and consumption rate. They tasted awful though.

The blue samurai sighed, "You're the lowest of the low." He muttered deeply. Sakura looked at him; he was talking to the scruffy man, obviously. "What did you say?" Barked the scruffy man angrily.

"Your stance leaves you wide open and your moves are totally inefficient. Your entire fighting style is a mess." Continued the blue samurai, as he stared steadily at the scruffy man. Sakura inwardly smirked, "Yeah, that's true." She agreed. "And you, your fighting style is clean, but you have to many weaknesses that you show." Sakura shut her mouth after that.

The scruffy man growled deeply, "You son of a…" The scruffy man started, after rasping out a desperate breath, his head lowered again with a low 'thunk'. "I swear… You are the most undisciplined fighter I've ever known…" Said the blue samurai coolly, retaining his laid back position. "Shut your damn mouth." Replied the scruffy man, "...And the only one I wasn't able to kill." He continued.

Sakura looked over at the men, they were completely ignoring her now, she wanted to interrupt their little moment, but decided against it. She sighed, she could easily break through the wooden bars that sealed them in, but she was at her weakest stage, after taking those chakra pills. She decided just to wait out until morning.

Sakura's eyes softened, she missed Naruto, Sai and Kakash-sempai… tears began to well up in her eyes, "Don't cry… Not now…" She whispered almost silently to herself, the tears stopped forming and she looked over at the scruffy man and the blue samurai.

"_Naruto… Sasuke…"_

"Mugen is the name… you both got that?" Asked, now Mugen, breaking the silence that surrounded the three. "Mugen?" The blue samurai repeated, "Right." Mugen said. "My name… is Jin." Jin said. "You should remember it." He added confidently. Jin and Mugen stared at Sakura, expecting her to reveal her name.

She sighed, "Well if you guys did so…" She started quietly, "My name is… Sakura." She finished she was actually considering giving them a fake name, but it wouldn't make a difference. "That name is fitting of you… Sakura-san." She smirked and closed her eyes nostalgically, "I hear that a lot."

"Oh wow...from the looks of things they really put you guys through the ringer." Sakura blinked an eye open, "You're that chick…" Mugen muttered, "The one from the tea house…" Jin finished for him. Sakura looked over at the girl, she indeed was from the tea house they fought in.

The girl giggled cutely, "Well, don't you want to know why I'm here?" She asked with foxy smile. Everyone stared, "No." Mugen stated bluntly. "Okay, see ya." She said disappointedly, walking slowly towards the exit.

"Wait, I was just kidding," He commended, Sakura glared at him. _He's ego is way too big to accept help from others, especially a young girl. _The, what Sakura presumed, young adult looked back at them with a pitiful look.

"Listen, if you promise to do me one little favor. I'll help you escape. Do we have a deal?" She asked slyly, holding up a key tauntingly. Sakura grinned at her, she definitely had the upper hand here, she liked this girl's cockiness.

"You serious?" Mugen asked suspiciously, Sakura hissed at him, "Shut up, open the door. Please." Sakura asked, no more like ordered, politely. The girl grinned and started to get to work on the lock.

Sakura watched the girl struggle with the lock, _amateur_. She waited for one pitiful minute before deciding to 'butt in'. "Yo. This is a regulation prison lock- it's the tumbler kind. You don't have the right tools to pick it, but I guess what you have will do. First off, you're doing it **all wrong**." Sakura inched closer to the girl. "You have to push up each pin a specific way with light pressure, or else it won't work and we'll be here forever." Sakura explained monotone and all.

"You're a thief?" Jin inquired curiously, Sakura pondered whether to answer that or not. "No." She simply stated, even though it was a lie, she stole from time to time if it was necessary.

"So, what's the deal with this favor of yours?" Mugen asked bluntly, Sakura frowned when the girl stopped to answer his question. "There's someone I need you to find…" The girl said sadly, "A samurai… who smells of sunflowers." She added. Sakura cocked her head to the side slightly, "Sunflowers don't smell." She whispered, mainly to herself.

Everyone's ears perked up at the voices in the distance, "Hurry up!" Jin whispered harshly. Suddenly, there was a 'clank' of broken metal. Sakura looked down in horror, the key broke.

"What is it?" Mugen asked, "The key broke in half..!" She exclaimed in disbelief. Sakura sighed, so much for that. "She's over there!" Came a voice not to far away. "Get out of here!" Sakura ordered sharply, glaring at her with blazing eyes.

The girl stared at Sakura, but bolted when she saw a man come running. "Gotta go!" She said before running. Sakura watched anxiously, she hoped that girl had gotten away. It'd be a shame if she died trying to save them.

"Stupid chick. What'd she even come here for?" Mugen asked, pissed off.

* * *

The three walked out of their cell solemnly, towards the execution ground.

They walked slowly; it was if the executioners wanted them to savor every second before death. Sakura inwardly smirked; there was no way she was dying today. She looked over at Jin and Mugen, their faces were like stone, it was a shame that they were dying today, and she actually grew fond of them, somewhat, not really.

They arrived at the middle of the execution ground, it was sunset, her favourite part of the day, how fitting. She looked up, blinded by the sun, but she could still see the civilians watching anxiously.

"Are you at peace with yourselves?" Jin asked, with a charming smile on his face. He looked cheerful, almost _amused_. Sakura frowned, what on earth was he up to now? Mugen let out a light laugh "Hell, every freaking day I have to ask myself; will this day be the last day I'll be able to lie in the sun?"

She chucked lightly, "I'm not dying today." Sakura stated confidently, "How are you so sure?" Jin inquired, "I have some unfinished business. Although good luck to you two, hope you make it out alive." Sakura said politely before the three were pushed to their knees.

"Vagrant Mugen! Vagrant and ronin Jin! Vagrant Sakura! These three will here by be executed by decapitation of the heads and to be put on display!" Sakura smiled nostalgically; so many times she had been scheduled to be executed, too bad she killed everyone at those execution grounds, even the spectators.

The governor from before stood in front of them cockily, was blocking the sun from their view with his fat form. "Hey dumbass. You're blocking the sun with your fat ass." Sakura remarked cockily, grinning at him foxily.

"Someone's cocky." Commented Mugen. That sounded like something he would say. The governor stepped forward and kicked her in the head, but she didn't budge from her kneeling position, she only looked up at him with a blood dripped mouth.

"Are you ready to apologize?" The governor asked formally, his arms crossed in a confident manner, he also had a disgusting grin on his face. "Are you ready to grovel at my feet and beg for forgiveness?" He asked, cockier if possible.

There was a slight pause, before Mugen spoke up. "If living means bowing down to the likes of you bastards, I'd rather die on my feet with my head held high!" Mugen exclaimed, confident, feral grin plastered on his face.

"Well said. I agree with him." Jin said with a light chuckle. Sakura nodded in agreement, "There is only one person I bow down to, and it is not you." She remarked disrespectfully.

"Very well then. I will grant your wish and send you straight to the afterlife!" Shouted the governor as the executioner's swords were hoisted up into the air, and suddenly brought down.

Sakura's eyes flashed, she leaped forward, to have her face in the dirt, but avoiding the blade completely. She quickly, but carefully got up with her two feet, with perfect balance I should add, her hands still tied tightly behind her back.

At the same time Mugen flipped over and span around quickly on his back, he knocked the sword from the executioner's hand and sent it flying towards where Jin was positioned; who leaned backwards slightly and cut himself loose, grabbing the sword as he got up.

Jin slashed at a man, earning himself a scream of pain from the dying man. He grabbed the man's sword before it could hit the ground, turning around he sliced the ropes that bonded Mugens's wrist. He looked around fiercely for Sakura; she was currently holding her own with a few samurai, with her arms tied behind her back.

In a matter of seconds the three were all surrounded by samurai. "Yo, someone cut me loose." Sakura ordered casually, they both ignored her. "We're putting our fight on hold until we get out of here, agreed?" Mugen asked, he pressed his back against Sakura's, who nodded in agreement.

"You intend to kill them all, don't you?" Asked Jin, as he stepped back again, the three's back pressed against each others. "I swear, you really are the lowest of the low." He added with a scowl.

"Guys, you know what would be just swell? If you cut me loose." Sakura grit through her teeth, these guys were really starting to piss her off. They didn't comply like they were supposed to, instead they jumped into battle. Sakura squeaked as men started to surround her, katana in their skilled hands.

"Ah, well at least I'll get some training in." She said with a grin, she round house kicked a few men, sending them flying. She jumped back, her back now against the wall. She scowled distastefully. She looked over at a blade struck into the ground, "Great." Sakura muttered.

Sakura skid past to men and rubbed the rope on the sword, it fell off easily. Grinning wider, she picked up the sword and dashed towards an oncoming group of men. She slashed through them easily, ripping their bodies apart, blood splattered everywhere, but she was careful enough not to get some on her clothes.

Sakura slashed through the men, steadily making her way towards the shed which held their things. A samurai jumped towards her, she ducked under and leapt into the shed. Her eyes darted around for her things. Her weapon pouch and katana were tossed on the ground clumsily. She growled and picked them up in a second.

"Ah, now this feels better." Sakura murmured as she gripped onto her katana tightly, she lunged forward and stabbed a samurai in the stomach, ripping it out painfully. "May the saints forgive you... because I won't." Sakura's attention was diverted to Jin, he had the governor pinned to a tree, and quickly he sliced his throat. She mentally winced, he was ruthless alright.

Sakura inched her way backwards, her back pushed against Mugen's, Jin was only a few feet away from the two. Sakura glared at the men, they were everywhere! It was like they had an endless amount of samurai hidden, somewhere.

"Damn, these cockroaches just keep on coming!" Mugen shouted angrily, gripping his blade tighter. "Hey look..." Jin said quietly, looking up at the roof. Sakura and Mugen gave him a curious glance, before following. "Is that the…" Mugen murmured as the girl from the tea house dropped two golden bombs, rolling down the roof and about a foot off from Mugen, Jin and Sakura.

Sakura's eyes widened, she knew exactly what they were. "Firewo-!" She shouted, but was cut off by explosions. She stood stunned; the bright light engulfed her vision, thus blinding her. She raised a wrist to rub her eyes, but it was grabbed forcefully and pulled her away. "Come on!" The voice was muffled by the explosions, but she knew it was either Jin or Mugen.

* * *

Sakura stood between the two men, watching the fireworks go off, lighting the night sky with beautiful colours. She looked at both of them wearily, she had no idea who grabbed her hand and she was so curious, so…

"Which one of you grabbed my hand?" She asked suddenly, they both suddenly looked shaken. "I didn't grab your hand." Jin stated in defense, "Well I didn't!" Mugen shouted. She looked at the two, she knew who was lying and who wasn't, she was always good at this thing.

"Oh well, it's not like it matters." She said, sighing, "Oh, I almost forgot." Sakura quickly pulled out her katana and slashed at Mugen, he blocked it easily with his own. "Getting straight to the point, eh? I'm down with that!" He exclaimed as he slashed down at her torso.

She jumped back, barely dodging it. She grinned and lunged at Jin, she got ready to strike when… "Just hold on!" The waitress shouted, tapping her wooden sandals disapprovingly. "You made me a promise! You haven't forgotten, have you?" She shouted angrily as she ran up the steps to their sides.

Sakura sighed and started to walk off, "Hey! Where are you going?" The young girl asked, Sakura turned her head slightly, "I made no such promise to you… but…" She jumped forward at Jin, her blade outstretched; he blocked it easily and jumped back.

"Hey, hey! Stop it!" She shrieked again, Sakura paused, her blade in mid air. "What now?" She asked, obvious annoyance in her voice. "A promise is a promise! If you three end up killing each other there won't be anyone left to help me! What good is your promise then?" She shouted again, Sakura sighed. "Again, we did not promise..."

"All right, we'll decide by tossing this coin" She pulled out a coin from her sleeve and showed it to everyone. "If it's heads you guys fight each other but if comes up tails you all forget about the fight and come with me, are we clear on this?" She asked slowly, making sure they understood.

Sakura scowled, "I have horrible luck though…" Mugen huffed and grabbed the coin, "Gimme that." He threw it high up into the air, it went so high you couldn't even see it. The four stared upwards. "Dumbass…" Sakura muttered dryly. "I think you tossed it too high." The waitress sighed.

"He doesn't know the mean of restraint" Jin said bluntly, as if talking about an animal's habits. "Kiss my ass." Mugen replied to all of them. "Where is it? It should have landed by now but I don't see it!" The waitress exclaimed, still staring upwards, Sakura and Jin had given up moments ago.

The coin's predicted arrival came and the small circular piece of metal had fallen smack dab in the middle of the waitress's forehead. The three leaned in, they were all curious if they could fight or not.

"Hey there they are! Get them!" Sakura glanced towards the group of samurai from before closing in towards them from down the street. The waitress picked the coin from her forehead and beamed "Hey, I won!"

The waitress, later who will be known as Fuu, grabbed the sleeves of the two men who would be her bodyguards and tripped over her broken sandal strap. Jin and Mugen fell forwards, knocking into Sakura, ruining her calm posture.

"This is… not at all what I expected…"

**End of Chapter I**

******Tempestuous Temperaments**

******

* * *

**

**Next on Chapter II**

**Redeye Reprisal**

"Alright, is everybody ready? Remember, no holding back, pull out everything you've got, even your secret stash! No holding back!" Everyone nodded in agreement, "One... two… three…!" Everyone looked at each other's opened palms. Jin had three copper coins, Fuu had two, Mugen had two acorns and Sakura had absolutely nothing.

"Are you kidding? That's it?" Fuu exclaimed, "Dude, are you sure you're not holding out on us?" Mugen asked Jin suspiciously, Sakura remained silent, truth was that she had money, but barely any. No way would she have them spend it all.

* * *

**Authors Note/ Pt 2/**

Thanks if you read it all the way through! I would appreciate any criticism you can give me, I'm always willing to improve.

- **Ni Pa-kun**

恋しパくん.

[Naruto: Shippuden x Samurai Champloo fiction-]

[Fanficition written by Ni Pa-kun]


	2. Chapter II Redeye Reprisal

**Authors Note/ Pt 3/**

Before you start reading, go back to Chapter I, because I added the end to it. The end of Chapter I was originally going to be on this chapter, but I changed my mind, sorry! Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter, this one made me sad...

- **Ni Pa-kun**

恋しパくん.

[Naruto: Shippuden x Samurai Champloo fiction-]

[Fanficition written by Ni Pa-kun]

_She had stepped into a world not her own, a place of samurai and sunflowers. Far away from her own home, wandering with two samurai and waitress- on a quest to find the Sunflower Samurai whose existence is questioned._

* * *

**Last time on Chapter I**

**Tempestuous Temperaments**

"Hey there they are! Get them!" Sakura glanced towards the group of samurai from before closing in towards them from down the street. The waitress picked the coin from her forehead and beamed "Hey, I won!"

The waitress, later who will be known as Fuu, grabbed the sleeves of the two men who would be her bodyguards and tripped over her broken sandal strap. Jin and Mugen fell forwards, knocking into Sakura, ruining her calm posture.

"This is… not at all what I expected…"

* * *

**Chapter II**

**Redeye Reprisal **

"Alright, is everybody ready? Remember, no holding back, pull out everything you've got, even your secret stash! No holding back!" Everyone nodded in agreement, "One... two… three…!" Everyone looked at each other's opened palms. Jin had three copper coins, Fuu had two, Mugen had two acorns and Sakura had absolutely nothing.

"Are you kidding? That's it?" Fuu exclaimed, "Dude, are you sure you're not holding out on us?" Mugen asked Jin suspiciously, Sakura remained silent, truth was that she had money, but barely any. No way would she have them spend it all.

"Look who's talking, what's with the acorns?" Jin asked, obviously annoyed at Mugen's stupidity. The two jumped back and readied their swords. "Alright you two, that's enough! You made me a promise, you haven't forgotten, have you?" They only stared at her, "Until we find the samurai who smells of sunflowers, you two are not allowed to kill each other."

"Yeah, the smelly guy. I've been meaning to ask you about that." Mugen stated in a bored tone, "Who is this Samurai who smells of sunflowers?" Jin inquired, "Well he-" Fuu started, "What the hell is a sunflower anyway?" Mugen asked, "You don't know?" Jin asked. "It's a flower!" Fuu exclaimed, "So what do they smell like?" Mugen asked, "Do you have any other leads?" Jin asked. Sakura sighed; she decided to stay out of this one. "Like a picture or something?" Mugen asked. "What makes you think he's around here?" Asked Jin.

"Ahh-! Stop!" Fuu shouted, as if on cue, her stomach growled. She clutched her stomach and her eyes softened, "But right now, let's get something to eat." She muttered, everyone agreed.

* * *

"Tada! Yakimanju, a joushou specialty!" Fuu exclaimed as she presented the four with one stick of dumplings. "Since there are four, we'll take one each." Fuu continued, "I'm not hungry. So someone can take mine." Sakura stated, drinking… something.

"I'll take hers then." Mugen said as he reached over to grab the dumplings. Fuu pulled the plate up defensively, "Hey, what's with you anyway?" Suddenly, a bird came out of nowhere and took off with the dumplings.

Sakura looked up at the bird. "How unfortunate…" She muttered, going back to drinking her, whatever she was drinking. "Hey come back here!" Fuu screamed, "Hey! That beast just took off with my grub!" Mugen screamed, pumping his fists into the air. "It's called a filcher bird, and now you know why." Jin said calmly, crossing his arms over his chest.

"What are you saying? You mean to tell me that those missing people were attacked by some kind of ogre?" Exclaimed a middle aged looking man to what looked like his friend, "Yeah! At least that's what the rumors say…" Jin listened in on the conversation, it was better then listening to these idiots.

"Good heavens what a horrible story." Said an older man, "Wait a minute; you're a samurai, aren't you?" Asked one of the men, the presumed samurai nodded, "Yeah then you could kill that ogre for us!" Said the other man. "Oh not me, I couldn't possibly!" A dog walked up to the man and barked, he jumped back in surprise. "Oh, you mustn't sneak up on me like that!" He said to the small dog. "Heh, I guess there are cowardly samurai after all." Said one of the men.

"Now... if those rumors were true…" The other man started, "Then they are probably being eaten alive." Continued Mugen as he swiped the man's dumplings. "I heard you guys talking, an evil ogre, huh? You want me to kill it for you?" He asked as he ate the dumplings whole. He threw the stick into the air, a second later he sliced through the air. The stick landed on the floor, cut in half. The men gasped in surprise.

* * *

"That sure was amazing!" Sakura looked over at the two men praising Mugen, she didn't even want anything to do with this 'ogre slaying'. She tipped more sake into her cup and downed it that was at least her eighth cup that day and she had to admit, she felt a tad tipsy.

The three walked in silence, Jin pulled a wagon which carried a sleeping Fuu and Mugen had to help lead a blurred Sakura. "Look at the dumb braud, she's out cold. Let's strip her and dump her." Mugen suggested as he stared at Fuu's sleeping form.

"That innkeeper back there…" Jin muttered, Sakura looked up, 'hm?' "Don't worry it's probably nothing." He added, continued to walk. Sakura sighed, her head was starting to hurt. She walked steadily, trying not to fall over, but she had walked into Mugen's back.

"Mugen… why'd you stop?" Sakura asked, pissed off, readying her katana. Sakura followed Mugen's gaze, it led to a beautiful busty woman. She chuckled, "Ah I see." She continued to walk down the path with Jin and Fuu.

* * *

They had finally arrived at the abandoned shack, Jin, Fuu, Mugen and Sakura. Mugen waved at them, "I have to take care of something." He said casually and walked off in another direction. Sakura rolled her eyes, "It's that woman, I bet." She sighed sadly and made herself comfortable sitting against the wall. She watched tiredly as Jin placed Fuu on a mat next to her.

He then left without another word.

* * *

Mugen sipped at his sake, then smirked, "Why'd you invite me?" He asked the woman across from him. She put down the sake bottle and smiled softly, "My goodness. What a silly question. When a woman invites a man to her home and they're all by themselves- there aren't many things they can do." She said in a seductive tone, moving closer to relax on Mugen's shoulder.

"Damn, lady. You move quick, don't ya?" He remarked, "I'm not interested in playing coy maiden. Let's enjoy ourselves tonight." She replied, her lips red and shiny with lipstick. "A night is like the lives of human beings- all to brief." She added.

* * *

Fuu was sound asleep, with an occasional snore erupting from her lips. Sakura sat next to her, her hand on her katana, though totally asleep. Fuu's eyes fluttered opened to a small nudge to her hip. "Hey there..." Her eyes were fully wide now, she stared at the figure standing over her- she immeaditly reconized him as the fellow who set the tea house on fire.

"I think you should go back to sleep for a while." He ordered as he stomped down on her neck, knocking her out.

Sakura awoke to the sound of a thump, she looked up to see a man standing over Fuu. "Well it looks like you're awake also. Oniwaka, take care of this." Sakura growled and got ready to attack him, but instead she was hit with a strong arm. She was knocked out instantly.

* * *

"Evening, isn't this a nice surprise?" Greeted the samurai from the teahouse, a small smile on his face. Jin looked up and nodded, acknowledging his presence, "You are the man from the teahouse." He replied. The samurai nodded and some green fireflies started to illuminate the dark sky.

"Beautiful, aren't they?" He asked, staring up at the fireflies dancing in the night. "Do you know why fireflies glow like that? It's a form of communication. Signals sent by females and males to attract one another. However, they say once in a while, a male will try to attract another male." He added with a smile. Jin looked away, then stood up. "Time to go." he muttered to himself.

"Oh, that reminds me. I remember now, that I have heard of him. You know, the Sunflower Samurai the young lady spoke of."

* * *

Fuu sat on her knees, a scared look in her eyes. "Don't be afraid." Said Okinawa, she looked up, to see only his back. "Everyone is afraid. They say I am ugly. They hate me, they call me a monster- but if I do like this. They cannot see my face."

Fuu's fear slowly turned into sympathy, she stood up and walked towards him. "No! Don't look at me." He protested, but Fuu ignored and continued to walk closer. After a moments pause, he turned his head slightly. "... You're not scary, but you do seem to have an awfully sad look in your eye." She admitted.

"Oh, a firefly!" Fuu exclaimed as a tiny green firefly flew by her, she caught it in her hands. She smiled and rose it up to Okinawa's face, and then let it go. The door started to rustle, then it opened. There was her kidnapper, "It's all set, I've sent him his invitation." He remarked, then looking at Oniwaka, "Okay Oniwaka, let's get ready for the party."

* * *

Mugen laid relaxed as his female friend stuck her tongue down his throat. After a moment, his eyes suddenly widened- he kicked her off and spat a thick, purple liquid on the floor. "What the hell did you just force me to swallow, you bitch!" She giggled, "Do you feel anything yet?" She asked, "It was a one night mushroom. Ordinarily, it's harmless enough. But combine with sake, it's a deadly poison."

Mugen wiped his mouth and grabbed his sword, he pointed it at her neck. "Who the hell are you working for, better start talking quick or I might just slice you up by mistake." He ordered, moving the sword shakily. "A one armed man gave me the mushrooms and told me what to do. He has the antidote and something else you want."

Mugen glared at her, "What?" He asked, inching the sword closer and closer to her neck. "That girl you were travelling with- I wonder what he'll do to her."

There was a sudden smash, Sakura has just burst through the door, looking very weak and tired. "Hey! Some guy... took Fuu." She muttered, wincing in pain with every breath, some of her ribs were broken from the previous impact. "Shit!" Mugen swore and hurriedly got up, following Sakura out and leaving behind the female.

* * *

"I neglected to mention this earlier but... I am an assassin." Admitted the old samurai as he had led Jin and himself into a fog ridden, bamboo forest. "Yes, I already knew that." Jin replied, drawing his sword. "I'd like you to know I've enjoyed your company and bear you no ill will. For me, killing is merely a business; it's nothing personal."

* * *

Mugen and Sakura trudged through the muddy ground, Sakura cast a worried glance at Mugen who slapped his forehead in pain. "Son of a bitch..." He muttered in pain. "If you're in too much pain... rest here, I'll find Fuu." Sakura offered, staring at Mugen with her emerald green eyes. She put a hand on his shoulder, "You shouldn't be fighting in your condition, the best thing you should do is rest, not to let the poison circulate.

Mugen started at her, then shook his head. "Screw that." He remarked and continued to trudge, Sakura frowned and followed reluctantly. Sakura sighed, only to regret it when she started to cough, a dribble of blood left her mouth. She quickly wiped it with her sleeve and followed Mugen- she didn't want to worry him with her own problem of being poisoned earlier.

* * *

"Who hired you?" Ordered Jin, narrowing his eyes. "My, my, it's getting late. Perhaps we should get started." Muttered the old samurai as he walked forward slowly, then suddenly jumping up and drawing his sword, slashing down at Jin who dodged. The two fought continuously, their blades cutting through air and only barely touching each other.

"My, oh my, the rumors were true." Said the old samurai, moving his body from side to side. "You're quite good, it's been a while since I've fought a master swordsman like you."

* * *

Mugen continued to walk up towards the building where Fuu was probably behind held- Sakura a couple of feet behind him, suffering from poisoning and some broken bones. Suddenly, a large blade cut through the air, just missing Mugen and Sakura who dodged just in time. Mugen looked up to the massive attacker, he grinned. "Looks like I'll be doing some ogre slaying after all!"

He threw a plank of wood at Oniwaka, who simply slashed it in half. Mugen leaped at Oniwaka with his blade, their weapons clashing, Mugen flew back with intense force- crashing into a wooden fence. Sakura quickly jumped in front of Mugen, her blade drawn and prepared for a fight.

"Mugen, Sakura!"

Mugen and Sakura looked up to higher ground, there was Fuu and her kidnapper, Sasaki Ryujiro, he seemed to only have one arm. "So you finally showed up, huh? I figured you would, now I'm gonna make you pay for cutting off my arm!" Mugen glared, "Say what?" He remarked, "You know what I'm talking about, you're the one. And don't try telling me you don't remember."

Mugen's eyes narrowed, "Sorry dude, but who are you?" Sakura had to ask herself the same question, "I don't know who this is either..." She admitted.

"**Bastard**!"

* * *

"Ah, I see. I have t admit- you're much better than I expected." The assassin said after jumping back to dodge Jin's attack. "In fact, if we were in a dojo, I might be able to beat you. However..." He added before dashing to his left, Jin followed his actions. They slashed at each other, cutting down bamboo stalks on their way. Jin was pushed with his back to a bamboo stalk.

"Is there something wrong?" Asked the assassin nonchalantly, "It's not the same as fighting in a dojo, is it?"

* * *

Oniwaka slashed down at Mugen with his mighty axe, Mugen blocked it but was sent backwards. He groaned in pain, "This sucks- my arms are like wet noodles..." He whispered with sharp breaths. Sakura jumped up and slashed down at Oniwaka, her blade just inches away from his face. With a low growl, he pushed her away, she flew back and landed on her backside painfully, "I can't fight in this state... that poison has slowed my reaction and movement..."

"Hey what's wrong? That poison you swallowed finally starting to kick in? You wanna live?" Asked Ryujiro as he held up a small cream coloured bottle, "Got the antidote right here. Know why they call them one night mushrooms? Because you spend the whole night in unbearable agony. So by this time tomorrow, you won't be alive anymore!"

Mugen growled and leaped up, he dashed towards Oniwaka and jumped up, slashed down at him. He blocked and Mugen jumped back. Oniwaka slashed down at Mugen, who rolled to the side. Mugen ran up to Oniwaka and slashed at his legs, he blocked again. In one quick motion, Mugen slashed upwards at Oniwaka's face, tearing the hood he wore.

Oniwaka's eyes widened and he covered his face. "I am ugly... don't look at me!" He shouted as e pushed his palm in Mugen's face, sending him backwards and smashing into a tombstone. "Mugen!" Fuu shouted in fear. Sakura glanced back at Mugen, then back at Oniwaka. She tried to shake away the pain and dashed towards Oniwaka.

She dashed towards him with her katana held out in front of her abdomen, the blade facing forwards. She lunged at Oniwaka, only to have a large hand smack her in the face. She fell a few feet in front of Mugen.

"Not yet, Oniwaka! That son of a bitch is gonna die nice and slow."

* * *

"I haven't enjoyed myself this much in quite some time. Nevertheless, I'd like to be as efficient as possible- which means never working overtime. It's been fun, but I am going to end this now if you don't mind." Said the assassin as Jin prepared for another attack. The assassin cut down at Jin, slicing his hakama. Jin narrowed his eyes continued to try his best to keep up.

* * *

Mugen was kicked into the water, as Ryujiro stepped down on his back. "Can't breathe, can ya?" He asked in a mocking tone. "But I can't let you die yet. You haven't suffered enough, now you're gonna suffer some more!" Sakura looked up weakly from her position on the ground, her vision as dark and fading away to blindness. She stood up slowly and tackled him into the river.

"Learn not to interfere, bitch!" Ryujiro shouted with distaste as he kicked Sakura to the ground. Sakura tried getting up, but she couldn't, she was too weak. He pressed his foot on her back and pointed his sword down at her neck.

"No!" Shouted Fuu in protest. Sakura stared at her weakly, and propped her head down again. Ryujiro smirked and walked over to Fuu, he hit her across the face. "Even better... I'll make these two suffer by killing her first!" He shouted in a malicious tone. "And you call yourself a human being?" Fuu shouted again, staring at him with narrowed eyes.

"Ha! Whoever gave you that idea? Young lady, I gave up my humanity long, long ago. I like to watch humans suffering." Ryujiro said as he propped his sword on Fuu's shoulder, inches away from cutting her neck. "That's what I like to call fun! I'm really a very generous man- I want to share my suffering with everyone else. I'd say that's fair, wouldn't you?" He added as he blade crept closer to her neck.

Suddenly, Ryujiro was grabbed by the neck with two strong hands. His neck was being crushed with the immense force. "On-Oniwaka! Wha-what are you-!" His neck was crushed with Oniwakas hand before he could finish. Fuu looked away with sadness.

Mugen's eyes slowly opened, his vision was blurred but still acceptable. He grabbed his sword and ran towards Oniwaka. Oniwaka shouted and grabbed his axe and prepared to cut down Mugen. Fuu's eyes widened, "No, don't! Don't do it...!" She screamed in horror, Oniwaka's eyes softened and he released his weapon. Giving Mugen a clear shot to his abdomen. Blood gushed out of his wound.

* * *

"Oh dear." Muttered to assassin as he ran to the clearing, he could clearly see his client, Sasaki Ryujiro, has been killed. Jin gave him an odd glance, "What an odd turn of events- it appears my client has just been dispatched." He added, Jin continued to be confused, "In other words, I have absolutely no reason to kill you." He clarified. Jin stepped back defensively, "Clearly there is no point in killing someone if I'm not getting any money by doing so."

"Well, I'm off." The assassin said as he withdrew his katana, "I expect someday, somewhere. You and I will meet again... in fact, I'm sure we will." He added as he walked off into the distance.

* * *

Mugen rolled over, his body weakened with broken bones and poison. Sakura was on her knees and had her hand to her chest, glowing a weak, green glow. Fuu sat on her knees over Oniwaka's body, sadness clearly shone in her eyes. "Why... why did you protect me?" She asked quietly, "Tell me why..." Oniwaka stared at her with dull eyes, "You were the only one... who was not afraid of my face... now... I am not... alone... anymore."

Oniwaka lifted his arm, moving through the fireflies' path. A small firefly landed on his finger, illuminating a green light. Fuu stared, her lips quivering with overwhelming sadness. Oniwaka's hand fell back down beside him and the firefly flew away into the night sky.

Sakura walked over and stood behind Fuu. "He was lucky... to die with someone like you by his side." Fuu got up and hugged Sakura, sobbing into her chest. Sakura looked down at Fuu, she knew how it felt, to lose someone you care for. "You should be happy for him, dying to protect someone you cherish- it's a good thing." She whispered, patting Fuu's back. comfortingly.

**End of Chapter II**

**Redeye Reprisal**

**

* * *

**

**Next on Chapter III**

**Hellhounds for Hire I**

Jin stared up at the clear sky, his eyes drifted slowly to Mugen behind him. "Let me get behind you, huh?" Mugen stated, "You're getting sloppy, letting your guard down like that!" Mugen drew his katana and slashed at Jin, who drew his own and blocked it, there was silence as the two stared down at each other.

Their stomachs both started to rumble and the collapsed to the ground dramatically. Fuu stared at the two, "What are you doing?" She inquired. "Morning workout… we're done." Mugen explained solemnly. Sakura walked over to the two and balanced an apple on their heads.

* * *

**Authors Note/ Pt 4/**

Thanks for reading! Chapter III will be out soon!

I neglected to mention some information that you readers might want to know about Sakura. Regarding her clothes however, she wears a white (top) and red (bottom) hakama with the Haruno insignia (white hollow circle) on her back.

**Age:** 19

**Profession:** Shinobi

**Weapon(s): **Katana, Wakizashi, Tanto. Also carried other weapons such as kunai, shuriken, senbon, ect.

**Fighting style(s):** Taijutsu, Kenjutsu.

**Likes:** Trivia games, courage, simplicity.

**Dislikes:** Spicy food, cowardice.

- **Ni Pa-kun**

恋しパくん.

[Naruto: Shippuden x Samurai Champloo fiction-]

[Fanficition written by Ni Pa-kun]


	3. Chapter III Hellhounds for Hire I

**Authors Note/ Pt 5/ August 11 2010**

I liked this chapter, I hoping to get writing more about Sakura soon, I might even have a whole chapter about her... I'm not sure really. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter, more will be out soon!

- **Ni Pa-kun**

恋しパくん.

[Naruto: Shippuden x Samurai Champloo fiction-]

[Fanficition written by Ni Pa-kun]

_She had stepped into a world not her own, a place of samurai and sunflowers. Far away from her own home, wandering with two samurai and waitress- on a quest to find the Sunflower Samurai whose existence is questioned._

* * *

**Last time on Chapter II**

**Redeye Reprisal **

Oniwaka lifted his arm, moving through the fireflies' path. A small firefly landed on his finger, illuminating a green light. Fuu stared, her lips quivering with overwhelming sadness. Oniwaka's hand fell back down beside him and the firefly flew away into the night sky.

Sakura walked over and stood behind Fuu. "He was lucky... to die with someone like you by his side." Fuu got up and hugged Sakura, sobbing into her chest. Sakura looked down at Fuu, she knew how it felt, to lose someone you care for. "You should be happy for him, dying to protect someone you cherish- it's a good thing." She whispered, patting Fuu's back. comfortingly.

* * *

**Chapter III**

**Hellhounds for Hire I**

Jin stared up at the clear sky, his eyes drifted slowly to Mugen behind him. "Let me get behind you, huh?" Mugen stated, "You're getting sloppy, letting your guard down like that!" Mugen drew his katana and slashed at Jin, who drew his own and blocked it, there was silence as the two stared down at each other.

Their stomachs both started to rumble and the collapsed to the ground dramatically. Fuu stared at the two, "What are you doing?" She inquired. "Morning workout… we're done." Mugen explained solemnly. Sakura walked over to the two and balanced an apple on their heads.

"I swear, what is it with you two? Why do you have to attack each other at the drop of a hat for no good reason? You'd think two grown men would have something better to do, you two need to be more orderly like us women." Fuu lectured, as the four walked on a dirt path, even Sakura was getting annoyed.

"Jeeze, you two owe me your lives, remember? If it weren't for me you'd be history right now! So I'm not going to let you two break your promise to me, got it? Until we find the samurai who smells of sunflowers, you two are forbidden to fight one another, is that clear?" The three stopped paying attention after that, it seemed this girl was only good for rambling on and on about nothing.

Mugen suddenly stopped at a fork in the road, he gestured for Jin and Sakura to come over. Sakura gave them a curious glance, but followed, she doubted it was something important. A few seconds later, Jin, Mugen and Sakura were standing directly in the middle of the fork, they were discussing something. "What are you guys up too? It's creepy." Fuu remarked.

"If you'd ask me, I'd say you got a lot on the ball, right?" Mugen directed this at Jin, who replied, "Right."

"I'm not sure I like this…" Fuu muttered unsurely, "Yeah I'd have to admit, a babe like you, you're the bomb." Mugen said suddenly, "You're totally reliant, you can do better without us dragging you down." Sakura added with an innocent smile.

"Yeah I gotta' admit. You're the bomb. A babe like you would do fine on your own, right?" Remarked Mugen, "Right" Jin added, Sakura nodded. "What the hell is going on…" Fuu whispered.

"Sayonara sweetheart!" Mugen shouted as him, Jin and Sakura ran down the two forks. Fuu stared at them blankly, "Hey wait!" She suddenly shouted, "You've got to be kidding me!" She screamed to herself.

* * *

Mugen entered a small tea house and was welcomed by the owner, a small, elderly man. "Welcome sir, please take a seat!" Mugen took a moment to decid where he should sit. He walked over to an occupied table and made himself comfortable, and without hesitation- he helped himself to their food. "Sir there are plenty of other seats!" Protested the old man.

The men at the table exchanged looks and the old man quickly walked over to Mugen. "Uh, sir, these are made men, if you know what I mean, sir." Explained the old man, worry clear in his tone. Mugen paused for a moment, "You mean... Yakuza?" He asked. The Yakuza stared at him in shock, "Yakuza... aren't they the dues who need their boss' permission before they take a dump?"

"What the hell did you say?" Shouted one of the Yakuza as they all stood up, "Don't you know who we are? We are the Nagatomi gang, you fool!" Added another. "So you've got a lot of dough. Why not spread it around a little?" Mugen replied as he reached over for a stick of meat. A Yakuza stabbed that piece and smirked, Mugen pulled out the skewer and stabbed that Yakuza's hand. He fell backwards and screamed in pain.

"You bastard!" Mugen sighed, "Chill out dudes, I'm hungry and I'm in a bad mood. Could cost you more than just one hand." He said his arms resting on the table. "A real comedian! Try laughing when you're dead!" Shouted a Yakuza as he attempted to stab Mugen. Mugen grabbed his hand and and pointed it up at the man's neck, all in a calm, casual motion.

"Hold it."

Mugen looked up at a old guy with glasses, a smirk on his face. "How would you like me to treat you to something a lot better than this stuff." Mugen narrowed his eyes at the man. "You're strong, and you have a lot of guts- I like you" He added, the Yzakuza protested. "You don't get it. Not one of you is a match for this man." Mugen smiled, "I guess some of those crab thingies wouldn't be to shabby."

The man smiled, "Come with me."

* * *

Sakura stood in front of a building, she eyed for it a moment and knocked on the door. The door slid open and there was a young man there, Sakura smiled friendlily. "Good morning. I'm here to see Kawada-san." The young man nodded hesitantly and let her in. She thanked him and walked a short distance to Heitaro and some men sitting around him.

She sat down a few meters in front of him and bowed her head. "Ah, Sakura-san. It's nice to see you again, what is it that you need?" Asked Heitaro, leader of the Kawada gang, in a formal manner. Sakura rose her head and smiled, "I am looking for a job, I thought that I could work for you again- as a hired sword." Heitaro nodded slowly, as if processing her request.

"Of course, I owe my life to you. If there is anything else you need, please, don't hesitate to ask."

* * *

Nagatomi Rikei, the man Mugen met in the tea house, led Mugen to a small concealed room where men were playing Cho-Han (explained in Author's Note pt 6). "Han's" and "Cho's" echoed throughout the room. The dealer removed the cup, it was han. A lot of men groaned in defeat as the dealer collected the money.

"What's up dude, I haven't seen any crabs yet." Complained Mugen. "Relax, I own this place. I'll get you whatever you want." Replied Rikiei as he and Mugen entered the small room. They watched the game intently, "Gonna be Cho this time." Stated Rikei, Mugen glanced at him, he scratched his left cheek while the dealer was watching.

"I know something else that's a sure thing to. Before long- a man's status and title won't mean anything in this country. All that will matter is who has the most power." He added, Mugen eyes wandered back to the game. The dealer lifted the cup, it was six-six; cho. Rikei smiled in accomplishment. "My intuition has never been wrong yet."

* * *

Jin entered a small tea house, the one Mugen was in previously, and was greeted by the owner. "Welcome sir, what can I get for you?" He asked casually, Jin looked to the side briefly, "Well, actually... the thing is..." Jin muttered, the owner gave him a suspicious glance. "Mister, don't tell me you're broke!" Jin didn't reply, he only stared at the man.

The man sighed and slapped his forehead, "No offence, but I've already dealt with one penniless vagrant today! He caused quiet a commotion as well." He said, "Do you have any idea where I might find some work?" Jin asked, almost ignoring his statement. "Ah, so you're a sword for hire. I'd say you arrived at just the right time. For many years this town has been controlled by Yakuza called the Kawada gang, it's been that way as long as I can remember. The Kawada's are alright, they do as much for this town than anyone."

"And their boss is so kindhearted they call him Heitaro the Buddha. This has always been a peaceful town- but then about six months ago, those thugs called the Nagatomi gang showed up and since then... everything has changed." The old man sighed solemly, "Oh, speaking of which, I also heard that Heitaro has hired himself a really strong new bodyguard. A female samurai I believe..."

Jin nodded, he expected Sakura would find a job quickly- she seemed the type to have a lot of connections.

* * *

"Please, mister Heitaro! Isn't there something you can do? If not, they'll take over my business, I'll lose my shop, I'll lose everything!" Begged an old man with his daughter Osuzu. Sakura was standing by the doorway and watched the old fool beg, she thought if the man was stupid enough to gamble, then he deserved what he got.

"Raise your head Daikoru and listen to me." Said Heitaro, sitting there in all his glory. Actually, a couple of years ago Heitaro and his gang had hired Sakura for a bodyguard mission. The pay was high and she actually grew fond of him. This was the first time she had seen him after that particular mission.

"You and I have known each other for a very long time- and Osuzu there is taking excellent care of my son. Naturally, I'll help you in any way I can. However, since you have no proof to substantiate your allegations, there is nothing I can do." Heitaro explained. The Kawada gang protested and Sakura stepped forward.

"Kawada-san, just say the word and I'll happily take out this gang. That's what you hired me for." Sakura said, her hand rested on her katana. "Boss, almost every gambler in town has said they've been swindled by these goons! We could lose everything to the Nagatomi gang, even our women! At this rate... it won't be long until they take control over our entire territory!" Protested the gang.

Heitaro closed his eyes and started to think, what should he do in this situation.

* * *

Mugen and Rikei were sitting inside a small concealed room, the only light that was passing through was the light from the screen door.

"The weak get eaten by the strong- I've risen to where I am now by devouring every weakling that has crossed my path. One after the other, everything around here worth calling a town belongs to me and now this will too." Said Rikiei right before Mugen bit into a crab, consuming everything including the shell. "Tough little bastard!" He remarked, biting into the shell again.

"You're an interesting guy, how'd you like to join forces with me?" Asked Rikiei, Mugen stopped chewing momentarily and look up, "If we combine my expertise and money with your courage and power- no one could stop us. So how about it? Want to take over the country with me?"

"The game with the dice, it was rigged, wasn't it?" Mugen remarked, Rikei narrowed his eyes, "What's that?" he asked. "Take over the country my ass, you're even phonier than your dice." Rikei smirked at Mugen's small comment.

* * *

"And that's the way it stands, at least for now- but I figure it has nothing to o with me, regardless of how it turns out." Said the old man as he poured Jin a bowl of soup and placed it in front of him. "I have no money." Jin said, looking down at the small bowl of orange soup. "Well, if you're looking for a way to get some quick cash- the Nagatomi gang is always looking for bodyguards, seems like they never have enough." Replied the old man.

"Speak of the devil, that's the Nagatomi gang right now!" He added in a low whisper, getting up to greet the customers. A young boy with a sword interrupted him, "Give me that IOU, hand it over!" He yelled, holding onto his katana hilt. "Well, well, look at what we have here. It's Kawada junior." Said one of the Yakuza mockingly.

Sakura was standing in the door way, her head poked out just to see what was happening. Heitaro had asked her to keep a careful eye on his son, Sousuke. "You have an IOU from Osuzu's farther, now hand it over!" Sousuke shouted again, ready to pull out his sword, he ran forward but was tripped by one of the Yakuza. He fell to the floor and his sword rolled away from him.

"If you didn't cheat him out of his money he wouldn't owe you anything, you bastards!" He shouted, getting up and lunging at them. A Yakuza started to push him around and the others soon joined it. He was continously pushed until he fell to the ground. Sakura thought it was about time she stepped in.

Just as Sakura walked in, Jin who was sitting across spoke up after watching the exchange. "You there, boy." He said as he placed his owl down, "I hear you need of a bodyguard. Watch and I'll show you my skill." He added as he strapped on his katana. "Say what! You third rate samurai!" Shouted one of the Yakuza as they pulled out their swords.

Jin pulled drew his katana and sliced the men's clothes, in a a second their pants were chopped up and on the floor. Jin pointed his katana at the one with a slip of paper in his jacket. "Give me that, give me the IOU!" Said Sosuke weakly, wrapping his arms around the man's legs. "Give it!" He shouted again.

The Yakuza pulled out the paper and threw it to the ground, "Here, take it! I hope you choke on it!" He yelled as him and the rest scampered away, running right past Sakura who was only watching. "I'd like it if you didn't do my job for me." Sakura said in a polite toner as she turned around and started to walk away. "Than maybe you should do your job better." Jin replied.

Sakura reached for her katana, but ignored the urge and continued to walk away, to report to Heitaro.

* * *

"Ah! I just can't believe those three! How could they run off like that and abandon me? Fine see if I care! I don't need them…I'll look for the Sunflower Samurai all by myself!" Fuu sighed and rubbed her stomach, "I sure am hungry." She muttered to herself in a sad voice.

"You there, you seem to be searching for something." A mysterious fortune teller sitting in a booth had said, Fuu gasped, "Yes, you're absolutely right, I am!" The fortune teller stared at her with slanted eyes, "Ah, you are searching for two men." Fuu cocked her head slightly, "Two men? Oh those two… but what about Sakura?" She inquired, the fortune teller blinked, "She is looking for you."

Fuu stared at her, and began to dig around in her sleeve; Momo flew out and back in. The fortune teller frowned, "Uh, this is all I have left. Could you tell me where to look?" Fuu asked solemnly, a copper coin in her hand. The fortune teller snatched it off her and stared her straight in the eye.

"I would be careful of vases, if I were you!"

"Huh… vases…?" Fuu questioned.

* * *

Sakura leaned on the railing of the bridge that led to the small town. She had just realized, she hadn't had a lot of time to think about the events that happened prior to waking up in an alley. First she thought she was just really drunk last night and has passed out in an alley, but that didn't explain why she was all the way in Edo. She ran a hand through her hair, all this was too confusing.

While contemplating, she felt a small tap at her butt. A man in his thirties put an arm around her and grinned, "Hey baby, you looking for a good time tonight?" He asked, staring down at her breasts. Sakura instantly recognized him as a Nagatomi Yakuza- by his uniform. Her eyebrows furrowed and she pulled a fist. "No thanks." She replied, resisting the urge to punch the guy.

"Oh, how classy. I like my girls with a little sass to them." He said as he licked his lips. In a flash, Sakura had punched the man. He fell backwards and onto the ground, in less than a second, she had the tip of her blade at his neck. "I don't like repeating myself!" She said angrily.

* * *

"You say he was a bodyguard?" Asked Rikei, sipping his sake. "Yes boss, and a damn strong one! Let me tell ya, he was so fast I didn't even see him draw his sword!" Replied the three Yakuza, bowing their heads in shame. "So he beat you and you ran back here crying like babies?" Ishimatsu asked in a harsh tone.

"B-Boss!" Shouted a Yakuza, who looked severely injured, as he ran up to Rikei, almost tripping over his own feet. "What happened to you?" Asked Ishimatsu, "S-Some samurai girl!" He said frantically, "She totally tried to kill me! I'm sure she was working for the Kawaras!"

Mugen laughed,"Beat up by a chick, how pathetic. Sounds like fun, leave it to me. I'll take care of these two for you."

"Is that so? Well that's mighty fine of you." Replied Rikei, a small smile tugging at his lips. "Hold on sir, if it's muscle you need than that's what I'm here for." Ishimatsu protested, leaning forward. "This man isn't merely hired muscle, Ishimatsu. He is my partner." Ishimatsu glared at Mugen and stood up.

"This gang doesn't need two men doing the same job. The one who survives protects this gang, come on!" He shouted, whipping out his blade and slashing through the sliding door, Mugen jumped out of the way just in time. They two jumped back and fought in the sunlight. Their sword clashed and Ishimatsu continued to hack at Mugen, who continued to dodged by jumping backwards.

Rikei watched with amusement, sipping his sake every now and then. "Come on dude, give your best shot." Mugen taunted, tapping his sword against his shoulder. Ishimatsu prepared to cut up, but changed and moved his blade down. Mugen quickly changed his position to block the attack. Ishimatsu pointed his hand upwards and shot his manriki.

It twisted around Mugen's blade. Ishimatsu chuckled softly and pulled the manriki chain, Mugen pulled back and smirked. "Pretty sweet." He admitted. "That's enough." Rikei ordered. "Ishmatsu- get over to that old man's place and grab his daughter.

* * *

"Thanks a lot, sir. Without your help I..." Sosuke said, he noticed that Jin was already leaving. "Hey, wait up! Hold on!" He called as he ran to catch up to him. "I'm sure my farther would agree to hire you as a bodyguard, please say you will!" Jin turned around, "Why is it that you are carrying a sword?" He asked, Sosuke didn't reply. "That isn't a toy, they could have cut you down, it would have been within their rights."

Sousuke looked down at the weapon he was carrying. "Never carry a weapon- unless you are willing and able to use it. Now, excuse me." Jin started to walk away again. "You think you can make fun of me because I'm just a kid, don't you?" Shouted Sosuke, "But one day... one day I'll...!" He shouted again, tears welling up in the corners of his eyes.

* * *

Fuu was rushing through an alley, when she knocked into a man walking backwards with a vase. He dropped the vase and it shattered, "I'm so sorry!" Apologized Fuu. "This is terrible! Just terrible! I hope you can pay for this." Replied the man, looking over his shattered vase. Fuu blinked, "Huh?"

"I said I hope you have enough money to pay for this vase." The man repeated, Fuu looked thoughtful, "Vase... what's it worth?" She asked, "One hundred thousand yen." He replied, Fuu looked shocked, "How much?" She shrieked. "Listen lady! You shouldn't go around breaking things if you can't afford to pay for them!" He turned around and shouted angrily.

"How much do you need? One hundred thousand?" Asked a man from behind Fuu, putting a hand on her shoulder, she nodded, "Uh, yeah!" The man smirked, "Then you're in luck. I have a job you're perfect for!" He said as him and the man with the broken vase pushed her to a wall. Fuu screamed a bag was put over her.

* * *

Sakura stood beside Heitaro as Jin and Sosuke entered, she eyed Jin carefully, making sure he didn't try anything. "Is this the bodyguard I've been hearing about? Where is the IOU?" Heitaro asked, his tone firm and assertive. Sosuke pulled out a paper from his pocket. "You little fool! Osuzu's going to be forced to work in a brothel because of you!"

"She was taken there a few minutes ago." Stated Sakura in a fake sad tone. "You must have known what would happen! An eye for an eye- that's the way the Nagatomi's handle everything. Which is why, for all our sakes, I have chosen not to confront them." Heitaro said, Sakura was amazed at how he could keep calm like this, in this kind of situation.

"Uh! Boss, we can't stand it anymore!" Said a Kawara Yakuza, "Let's raid their headquarters." Suggested another. "That's what they want, can't you see?" Said Sakura with a tired sigh. "Anger breeds more anger, destroying those around it and once it's begun, it's a never ending cycle. And that is why I must ask yourself to leave now." Said Heitaro.

"They are walking all over us! Doesn't it bother you? And Osuzu, are you just going to leave her there?" Shouted Sosuke angrily. "You are always saying things like anger breeds more anger... or don't spill blood unless it's necessary! Well that might of worked when there was peace, dad. But not now, not anymore, those days are over!" Sosuke turned around.

"Let's go, if the Kawaras won't hire you as a bodyguard, than I will!" He said to Jin, who had only watched the exchange. "I forbid it!" Protested Heitaro, "I'm going after all those Nagatomi bastards!" Shouted Sosuke as he ran out the door. "I will not allow it, wait Sosuke!"

Heitaro sighed tiredly, then looked up at Sakura. "Sakura, I must ask a request from you."

* * *

Sakura's eyebrow twitched uncontrollably as she talked to the Nagatomi Yakuza guarding the area. "I was wondering... do you guys have any jobs available?" She asked, pushing up her breasts in the already revealing kimono. "We haven't, but I have a job that you could do in mind..." Said the Yakuza as he stared down at Sakura's breasts with a smirk.

Sakura forced a giggle and smiled at him, "May I enter?" She asked, the Yakuza nodded and pointed to a door, "Yeah, just through that door over there, babe." Sakura smiled and winked at him while she headed through the door. As she passed the door, she pulled her kimono back up to her shoulders and smiled in accomplishment. "They didn't recognize me. Now I have to find Jin and that annoying brat..."

* * *

"If you ask me, now's not the time to chase cat house skirts around." Said Mugen, sitting in the doorway of a room lit by a dim candle. "What's your rush? Rest assure Kawara bodyguards will be here. That's why I've baited the hooks to carefully." Replied Rikei, sipping a cup of sake. Mugen blinked in surprise, "Bodyguard**s**? There is more than one?"

Rikei nodded, "Heitaro hired a personal bodyguard. Some girl samurai, she's probably keeping an eye on his son." He explained. Mugen scowled, "Why go to so much trouble for two guys? Would be quicker to just storm the place and trash them all. "

"That's how we did it in the old days, now we remove the enemies' claws an have them start them working for us. Think about it, if we start a war with these guys the people in town, our customers, might be too scared to do business with us. And if the government notices, that could mean a whole lot of trouble for us. So if I make my move against the Kawaras, I'll do it legally, not by fighting on the streets." Rikei explained.

"I don't like waiting around." Mugen stated, an angry look in his eyes. "Then don't just sit there, why don't you go get laid or something?" Rikei replied as he walked over to the balcony. "What about this one?" He said, gesturing down to a girl with pink hair and large breasts. Mugen stood up and followed Rikei's gaze, he smirked when he saw who he was pointing at.

* * *

"Hey... that's the girl who tried to kill me!" Shouted a Nagatomi Yakuza, Sakura spun around to see that man who flirted with her the other day. All she thought was 'shit'. Men started to run towards her, Sakura started to run. She had to follow Heitaro's orders, which was to keep an eye on Sosuke and don't kill anyone. She turned some quick corners to try and lose her followers.

* * *

"We were wondering if your establishment had any jobs available?" Asked Sosuke, dressed up as an elderly man. "Sorry, can't help you." Replied the Nagatomi Yakuza. "That's one huge broad." He commented, staring at Jin in a kimono and make up. "May we go in?" Asked Sosuke, "Yeah, yeah. Go ahead." Replied the Yakuza. Girls in the brothels couldn't help but stare at Jin.

"You look pretty good in that outfit." Sosuke whispered as him and Jin walked into the establishment, "It's quite uncomfortable." Replied Jin in an annoyed tone. "Pick whichever one you want, on me." Said Rikei to Mugen as they passed Jin and Sosuke.

"Hey you, yeah, you, the tall one. Play something for us on that shamisen." Ordered one of the Nagatomi Yakuza from before. Jin turned around and held up the shamisen he was holding, he paused for a moment before drumming his hands against the strings, not making the ideal noise a shamisen should make. The Yakuza stared at him in confusion.

Jin smirked, pulled out his sword and ripped off that uncomfortable kimono, Sosuke followed. "Crossdressers- I mean double crossers! It's him, the Kawara bodyguard!" Shouted the Yakuza, stumbling backwards in fear. The instant Sakura heard this she pulled out her katana and ran to the source of the shout. She wasn't surprised at all to see Jin there, pointing his sword at some Yakuza.

* * *

Sakura had managed to lose her followers, and was pleasantly surprised to find Jin. "Hey!" She shouted as she ran over to stand next to him, her katana drawn- Jin merely nodded in acknowledgement. Suddenly, another person had jumped onto the scene, of course, it was Mugen.

"What the? Well, looks who's here." He said with a pleasant grin. "What the hell are you doing here?" Sakura asked, slightly annoyed to find Mugen working with the Nagatomi's. "Why am I here? Why are you here?" Mugen asked in an annoying tone.

"Hey! What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Jin, Mugen and Sakura's attentions were drawn to Fuu sitting in the little brothel. "What about the promise you made not to kill each other?" She added angrily. Sakura giggled quietly, "Looks like no matter how hard we try..." She whispered.

"Fate's gonna keep putting us back together!" Mugen finished Sakura's sentence, running then jumping towards her.

**End of Chapter III**

**Hellhounds for Hire I**

**

* * *

Next on Chapter IV**

**Hellhounds for Hire II**

People started to rush out, wanting to avoid the fight. Fuu shouted at the three as they brawled furiously, all three were slashing at each other and dodging each other's moves with tireless. Mugen slashed at Sakura's head, she dodged and he slashed again, and she dodged. She slashed at him, but he back flipped to safety.

Sakura turned to Jin and started to slash at him, he dodged her attacks and aimed the blade to her neck, she dodged it barely, but fell backwards in doing so. Mugen jumped over Sakura and towards Jin and attempted to slice his head off, he blocked it and slashed at Mugen's legs, the blade made contact to Mugen's leg and left a trail of blood.

Sakura dashed at Mugen and swung at him, he jumped backwards and landed in front of Fuu, Sakura aimed for Mugen's head, but he jumped to the side and let Sakura's blade hit the wood that separated them from Fuu. Fuu jumped back in surprise and glared at them, Sakura whispered a small "Sorry" and continued the brawl.

* * *

**Authors Note/ Pt 6/ **** August 11 2010**

Thanks for reading! I'm not sure about having a pairing, I'll try and make this fiction as plain and simple, I'll run through most of the episodes- probably skip the ones where Sakura would have barely any lines like **Beatbox Bandits **or**Lethal Lunacy** and replace them with chapters where Sakura is prominent.

I also have a good idea for **Disorder Diaries**, I'm looking forward to writing that one. Anyway, I'll be sure to update soon. Thanks for reading!

Also, just briefly, I want to say thank you to my reviewers! You encourage me to keep writing! Even though there is only 5 reviews so far, I'll keep going as far as I can! Thanks guys!

**Cho-Han:** The game uses two standard six-sided dice, which are shaken in a bamboo cup or bowl by a dealer. The cup is then overturned onto the floor. Players then place their wagers on whether the sum total of numbers showing on the two dice will be "Chō" (even) or "Han" (odd). The dealer then removes the cup, displaying the dice. The winners collect their money.

- **Ni Pa-kun**

恋しパくん.

[Naruto: Shippuden x Samurai Champloo fiction-]

[Fanficition written by Ni Pa-kun]


	4. Chapter IV Hellhounds for Hire II

**Authors Note/ Pt 7/ August 24 2010**

Oh my! I apologize for the late update, very much! I apologize, sorry, sorry, sorry! But I had to keep rewriting this chapter- because sometimes when I saved, the computer would have and error and wouldn't save, instead it would delete all my work! It was really annoying, and I kept forgetting to copy my work before I saved! I apologize for making you wait so long... I'll try really hard to have the next chapter, Artistic Anarchy, up real soon! I hope you can forgive me!

**Update / August 25 2010**

I have a poll up, please go vote on it! Just go to my profile and you should see it up there, thanks guys~

- **Ni Pa-kun**

恋しパくん.

[Naruto: Shippuden x Samurai Champloo fiction-]

[Fanficition written by Ni Pa-kun]

_She had stepped into a world not her own, a place of samurai and sunflowers. Far away from her own home, wandering with two samurai and waitress- on a quest to find the Sunflower Samurai whose existence is questioned._

* * *

**Last time on Chapter III**

**Hellhounds for Hire I**

"What the? Well, looks who's here." He said with a pleasant grin. "What the hell are you doing here?" Sakura asked, slightly annoyed to find Mugen working with the Nagatomi's. "Why am I here? Why are you here?" Mugen asked in an annoying tone.

"Hey! What the hell do you think you're doing? You promised you wouldn't kill each other!"

Jin, Mugen and Sakura's attentions were drawn to Fuu sitting in the little brothel. "What about the promise you made not to kill each other?" She added angrily. Sakura giggled quietly, "Looks like no matter how hard we try..." She whispered.

"Fate's gonna keep putting us back together!" Mugen finished Sakura's sentence, running then jumping towards her.

* * *

**Chapter IV**

**Hellhounds for Hire II**

People started to rush out, wanting to avoid the fight. Fuu shouted at the three as they brawled furiously, all three were slashing at each other and dodging each other's moves with tireless energy. Mugen slashed at Sakura's head, she dodged and he slashed again, and she dodged. She slashed at him, but he back flipped to safety.

Sakura turned to Jin and started to slash at him, he dodged her attacks and aimed the blade to her neck, she dodged it barely, but fell backwards in doing so. Mugen jumped over Sakura and towards Jin and attempted to slice his head off, he blocked it and slashed at Mugen's legs, the blade made contact to Mugen's leg and left a trail of blood.

Sakura dashed at Mugen and swung at him, he jumped backwards and landed in front of Fuu, Sakura aimed for Mugen's head, but he jumped to the side and let Sakura's blade hit the wood that separated them from Fuu. Fuu jumped back in surprise and glared at them, Sakura whispered a small "Sorry" and continued the brawl.

"Osuzu, let's get you out of here!" The young boy Sosuke shouted, he outstretched his hand to Osuzu. She stared at him hesitantly; she slowly rose her hand, but placed it back down. "Come on! What are you waiting for?" He shouted again, "Sosuke… I'm sorry." She whispered solemnly. He stared back at her with wide eyes, "Huh…" Suddenly, a long chain wrapped around his neck and pulled him away from the door that led to the brothel. He was dragged across the cement floor and to two men- one swung the chain around and around.

"Bastard! How dare you do this to here?" Rikiei looked down at him distastefully, "What are you going to do abut it, boy?" Sosuke held his knife out dangerously, "Damn you…" He muttered under his breath.

Mugen ran past some sandals and picked them up and threw them at Jin, he dodged them and ran forwards. Mugen attempted to roundhouse kick him, Jin dodged and slashed at him, Sakura ran up from behind and tried to stab him in the back, he ducked and Sakura was no aimed at Mugen, who jumped backwards onto a higher step.

"That's enough!" Ordered Rikei loudly, Mugen's eyes widened as more guards ran from behind him and towards Sakura, Jin and Sosuke, they all pointed their weapons at them threateningly.

"What's up with this shit? You guys can't kill them! I'm the one who's gonna kill them!" Mugen shouted and pushed passed the men, "Get the hell outta' my way!" He added, now slashing at them. "Hey, he's one of us! Are you nuts?" Shouted Ishimatsu, Jin ducked down and opened up the small shamisen on the floor, four bombs went off.

Sakura coughed as she watched Jin and the boy move out of there, she looked back at Fuu, slight concern in her eyes, she ducked her head down and got the hell out of there. When she got out, she watched Jin and the boy run away, she looked back at the brothel and sighed, "Well I have nothing else to do." She muttered to herself, and with that she trailed them.

"Get back here you assholes!" She heard Mugen shout from behind her. She frowned, why the hell was he following them? She ducked into the shadows and continued to follow Jin and Sosuke flee.

* * *

"We have got to get rid of him, boss. The mans a lunatic, enemy or ally, he kills whoever gets in his way." Said Ishimatsu to Rikei, "He served his purpose." He replied, Ishimatsu gave him a confused look. "Seeing his strength in action as inspired our men to set higher goals for themselves." Rikei clarified "B-But boss...!" Ishimatsu protested.

* * *

Sakura sat on the bridge railing as Jin and Sosuke were at the bottom, talking.

"The only way you'd be able to rescue her is to crush the Nagatomi gang." Came Jin's low voice, "Their boss pays for their loyalty, but not for them to be willing to risk their lives, and once he's out of the picture, there won't be a gang anymore. Just a bunch of frightened, disorganized thugs. That possibility by itself makes our endeavor a worthy one." Jin continued.

Sakura's eyes softened at the sound of the boy's sobbing. It saddened her even more that Jin didn't even seem to care he was sad.

* * *

Fuu stared out the window as dead bodies were dragged away, all these people were killed by Mugen, which wasn't really unexpected. "What a terrible day! If business doesn't pick up soon we'll go broke! You girls better start making some money, you understand?" Shouted the boss lady as she shut the door on Fuu and Osuzu.

After Fuu was sure the boss had gone, she whispered to Osuzu. "Hey, let's find a way out of here." She suggested. "It's pointless." Osuzu confessed, staring down at her hands solemnly, "...because I can't leave." She added, Fuu stared at her sympathetically, "But why?" She finally asked.

"Because my father's in debt, I have to pay it off by working here." Osuzu explained, "Yeah, but you don"t want this!" Exclaimed Fuu, "I don't get it, why should this debt be your responsibility. You had nothing to do with it." She added. "Because... because we are family, you have a family too, don't you?" Asked Osuzu, she gasped quietly when she saw the look on Fuu's face.

"Ah! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings." She apologized, Fuu shook her head dismissively and leaned backwards. "Sometimes families... can be a real pain."

* * *

The sounds of morning comforted Sakura on this sad day, the singing birds and rushing waters was always relaxing… For some reason unknown to her. She stood behind a wall, watching quietly what those two men were doing to Fuu and her friend.

"Come on! Do something sexy, damn it!" Exclaimed one of the guards standing outside the brothel. "Yeah, like give us a look at those fine looking legs of yours!" Said the other one. A low growl escaped Sakura's lips, "Jeeze, what's your problem?" Shouted Fuu angrily, "You girls better stop acting all high and mighty, you two are whores now, you got that! Now get the hell over her and attract some customers!" Said the man as he pulled the girl's hand, "Hey, let her go!" Fuu shouted fiercely. "Shut up!" Said the other guard as he whacked a broom on the red wooden bars.

"Hate your old man, not me. He got you in here." Said the man, he started to rub her hand to his face. "No!" She shrieked, "Woah that really turns me on!" Remarked the other man. "You know… I might buy some of you myself..." he said cockily, grinning like an idiot.

Suddenly a steel shinobi star struck into the wall close to the man's head, he shouted and jumped back in surprise. Sakura mentally cursed herself, 'Nice way of giving yourself out…idiot.' Sakura quietly disappeared in a puff of white smoke, leaving the scene.

* * *

"For yesterday, old man." Jin said as he dropped some coins in front of the old man who served him the previous day, he turned his heel and walked the opposite way. He felt a slight nudge at his side, the old man was offering an umbrella, "You don't want to catch a cold, do you?" Asked the old man, a small smile tugging at his lips. Jin nodded and accepted the umbrella, he then continued to make his way out.

"Where do you think your going?" Asked Heitaro, standing there with an umbrella, as expected- Sakura was beside him, her own umbrella was old and worn, holes poking through allowing water to drip on Sakura's head.

* * *

"In the Yakuza confrontation is part of our lives throughout my years, I have killed countless men who I have harbored no ill will. But the price I have paid is the loss of precious friends and family." Heitaro explained to Jin as the two stared down at the calm waters atop a steady bridge- Sakura had long left their company, as Heitaro asked for privacy with Jin.

"Yes, I have seen more than enough blood in my time. So now, this gang exists for one reason: for the sake of the young men that are its members." Him and Jin eyes a young man paddling a bot under the bride, carrying cargo, "In the end, we are simply outlaws. Human beings who cannot get by in respectable human society."

"...There have always been people who have been cast aside by the world. Man years ago I realized... people like that have difficult lives and need looking after from someone responsible like me. But when Ishimatsu joined up with the Nagatomi's I thought to myself- perhaps this is the right time, perhaps I should make the decision to step down." Heitaro continued as Jin remained silent, listening.

"I admit with skills such as yours you might very well be able to kill Rikei, but that would solve nothing. It would just lead to another round of reprisals, so please, just let me hand this matter in my own way, alright? I have said the same thing to Sakura, I hope you both can respect my wishes." He paused, before handing Jin a small red paper "Please, this is for Sosuke."

* * *

Sakura walked down a muddy path, soaked by the rain. Her umbrella was long gone, she decided she would get whether she had it or not. Her strides were long and and careful not to step into any puddles.

_"Hey! What the hell do you think you're doing? You promised you wouldn't kill each other!"_

Sakura noticed she stepped into a puddle, she turned her head around, "Damn it! That girl!" She whispered hotly.

* * *

Men groaned in distaste as they took in a glimpse of Fuu's unsightly face, Osuzu gave her a concerned glance and leaned over in a whisper, "Fuu, what are you doing?" She breathed. Fuu tiwtched uncontrollably, keeping that face on was hard work. "Can't you tell? Instead of attracting customers, I'm scaring them away! If we don't get any customers we'll be fired and we can leave, right?" She replied, her eyebrows were narrowed and a firm frown tugged at her lips.

"Oh." Osuzu whispered, Fuu growled hotly, "Don't give me that 'oh' stuff! You do it too!" She snapped. "Wow! What a perfect face! You're just what I'm looking for!" Exclaimed a tubby man with glasses, pointing his finger at Fuu with a perverted grin.

He dragged Fuu up to his room, "I want you to look at me like that and tell me I'm a naughty boy!" He added as he slid open the door and shoved her in, "You gotta be kidding, right?" Fuu shouted, keeping that same look. "That's the look, just like that!" He added as he shoved Fuu down onto the bed. She landed with a painful gasp. "Yeah, you're just my kind of girl!" He reached down for Fuu's cleavage.

Suddenly, Momo, a tiny flying squirrel poked it's head out. The man blinked in surprise, Momo hopped up and nipped his finger. The man jumped back in pain and surprise, he cursed at the tiny creature. Fuu crawled backwards, she looked behind her at a vase, "A vase..." She whispered. In a quick motion, she grabbed it and smashed the man over the head with it, whilst shouting "Go... away!"

The loud smash had attracted some attention, employees rushed to the source of the sound in concern. An employee opened the door, "Sir, is everything- huh!" He shouted in surprise as he saw the client had his hands tied behind his back and gagged with a cloth. Fuu had escaped.

* * *

"She ran away!" Fuu grimaced at the sound of realization of the employees. She ran through the street, in a desperate attempt to find the Gambling House. She noticed two men carrying a small compartment, "Excuse me, do you know where the Gambling House is?" She called. The two men reversed and place the compartment down and opened the flap, "Get in!" They ordered.

* * *

"I am called Oriyuu. I was asked to come here to act as your witness. It is an honor to serve you." Oriyuu, the fortune teller, said as she bowed while on her knees. Heitaro and Jin sat on one side of the Gambling House, while Rikiei and Ishimatsu sat on the other. After a breaif silence, Jin asked "Where is that bodyguard you hired?"

"He quit the gang, I imagine he has left town by now." Ishimatsu replied, Jin narrowed his eyes at the response. "Both parties, please present your wagers." Ordered Oriyuu, Sosuke sat down beside Oriyuu, bound by rope and Heitaro threw down a slip of paper. "There will be one throw and I ask that there be no delays."

* * *

Sakura dashed through the brothel, dodging and avoiding oncoming pedestrians, she looked back to make sure none of the guards had followed her, her eyes drifted back ahead, but all she saw was the back of a red jacket.

Her head clashed into the person's back and she had fallen back on her backside, "Sorry!" she exclaimed apologetically as she got back up and got ready to run again. "Hey!" She turned around with a blank expression. "What." She stated robotically. Her eyes suddenly widened, "Mugen?"

"What the hell are you doing here?" He exclaimed, she ran a hand through her hair. "What do you think, dumbass." She said dismissively, he growled angrily, "Shut the hell up!She's left to the Gambling House." He explained, Sakura grit her teeth, "Idiot...!"

"Well I have to go, see you!" She said hurriedly as she took off, "hey, wait up!" Mugen trailed after her, his geta sandals clanking against the hard wooden floors.

* * *

Heitaro inspected the dice Rikiei had provided, with some further inspection he approved. Oriyuu nodded and took the dice, "Boss Kawara, your dice roller, please." Requested Oriyuu, a flash of pain and disappointment passed Heitaro's face. Rikiei smirked, "He is quite late, I wonder what could be keeping him." He remarked, a small smirk tugging at his lips.

* * *

"Where's the dice roller?" Shouted one of the Kawara Yakuza hotly outside the Gambling House. "Damn it, of all the nights to be late!" Shouted another Yakuza.

"1, 2! 1, 2!" Was heard in the distance, and two men carrying a small compartment walked by. They placed it down and the flap opened up. "Hi there! Is this the Gambling house?" Fuu asked, smiling sheepishly. The Yakuza stared at her for a brief moment, before erupting into cheer, "She's here!"

In a flash, Fuu was dragged off by the Yakuza, "Hurry up, will ya? Come on, this way!" They said as they dragged her off into a separate room. "Here she is!" They shouted as they threw into a room with a woman. The woman picked Fuu off the floor and started to undress her forcefully, "Hurry and get changed! There isn't any time to waste!" Fuu protested, "What the hell do you think you're- ahhh!"

* * *

"Since your roller isn't here, I suppose we'll have to call in one of our substitutes." Rikei suggested in a sickeningly sweet tone as two of his Yakuza opened the doors to a substitute dice roller, ready. "Wait, not quite yet! Just one more minute." Heitaro protested in a calm tone. "Boss, the dice roller is here!" Announced a Kawara Yakuza, everyone looked up in surprise at the news.

The door opened and there stood a confused Fuu in a dice roller costume. "What... are you doing here?" Asked Jin, just as confused as she was. Fuu was kiced forward by the Yakuza and sat on her knees at the dice roller's seat. Everyone's gaze fell on her, which sent shivers up and down her spine. She looked down at a small cup and two dice. 'It's like... a little vase.' She thought.

Fuu gulped down her fear, and shuffled her arm so one of the sleeves would fall down. "Let's get ready to play!" She shouted in a dramatic tone. "What do we do know?" Inquired Jin, Heitaro sighed, "Now... I leave my fate in the hands of the heavens."

Ishimatsu looked over at Rikei with a concerned look, "What do you think boss?" He asked, Rikei responded with a solid expression. "Very well. You may begin." Ordered Oriyuu, Fuu recognized her from the previous day. Fuu picked up the two dice between her fingers and the small brown cup in the other. "Are both parties ready?" She asked, "Looks that way to me!" She added without an answer.

"In they go!" She shouted as she threw the dice. The dice bounced off the wall behind Heitaro and Jin, then bounced to just where Rikei and Ishimatsu, before hitting off a pillar and onto the small bamboo mat that was laid before Fuu. She quickly slammed the cup down over the dice before anyone could get a glimpse. Everyone stared at the cup with tense bodies.

Rikei gulped as a large bead of sweat rolled down his face, "Han!" He finally shouted, Heitaro thought for a moment, "Cho!" He shouted. Fuu nodded and revealed the two dice in the most dramatic way possible, "Play!" She shouted as the dice were revealed.

"Two - Five. Han! The Nagatomi gang is recognized as the winner." Announced Oriyuu.

Rikei and Sosuke stared in horror at the result. "I concede defeat." Heitaro said as he stood up reluctantly, pulling out a small knife. "As an outlaw, I am honored bound to complete this business. But know this! I lost, I never wanted to win in the first place." He continued, Rikei only narrowed his eyes. "I will not force my adopted children to suffer under the likes of you. Nor will I surrender my territory to you."

Rikei growled hotly, a vein showing on his forehead, "What is this...!" He whispered, gritting his teeth. "I agreed to give you a life to atone for the one which was taken." Heitaro continued as he removed the blade's covering. Sosuke closed his eyes, prepared for his death.

"I atone for that life with my own."

Heitaro stabbed himself in the stomach, blood pouring from his mouth. "Father, no! Father!" Sosuke shhouted as he hopped towards his father's lifeless body, a pool of blood starting to surround him.

* * *

Sakura and Mugen had finally reached the Gambling House, with one swift kick he knocked the door over. The two jumped in forcefully, Mugen looked around a mix between aggressiveness and curiosity in his eyes "Huh?" Was all he said, Sakura look around the room in almost the same way Mugen did.

"You two are back." Jin stated in surprise, he leaned forward from his seat expectantly. "What are you doing here?" Asked the Rikei, holding a blade to Sosuke's neck threateningly. "I noticed nobody was coming after me…" Mugen stated, he turned around fiercely to face the two, "So I came after you instead!" He added boldly.

"Don't you care if this kid lives or dies?" Shouted Rikei, pulling Sosuke closer to the blade. Mugen smirked, "Nah, I can't really say I do!" He shouted as he dashed forwards, his sword drawn fiercely, the man threw the boy down to the ground and fled as Yakuza started to attack Mugen, Jin got up and started to attack too, Sakura followed reluctantly.

The three started slashing at the Yakuza tirelessly, blood splattered everywhere and knives and other various weaponry flew about the room carelessly, more Yakuza started to flood the room, all wielding katana and other weapons. Quickly, most of the Yakuza were wiped out, some had fled.

Sakura collapsed to the ground tiredly, that really took it out of her. She watched silently as the Kawara gang, Jin and Fuu ran out of the building and she had no idea where Mugen went. She sighed and pulled her hair back, "It's been a while… Since I've fought like this..." She whispered to herself nostalgically.

* * *

"This… was my father's…?" Sosuke asked solemnly as he grasped a small piece of red paper with gold kanji markings on it. "He asked me to give it too you." Jin said calmly, Sosuke gripped the paper in his palm boldly. Fuu and Sakura stood behind, watching the scene unfold before them.

"Ishimatsu… Will you come back to us one day?" Asked Sosuke as he looked down at the man sympathetically, "I'm certain that's what my father would have done." He added, Ishimatsu looked up, "Thanks for the offer... But I want to keep honoring the outlaw code. I don't want to turn into one of those thugs you were talking about. Once I've atoned for what I've done, I'll be happy to take you up on that offer." He added as he stood up and walked over to where Mugen was sitting, eating.

"We have to settle things." Ishimatsu stated simply, Mugen looked up "Huh?" Sakura stared at the scene half-asleep, she honestly had no idea what the hell was going on and she couldn't care less.

* * *

The sun peaked over the mountains in a warm hearted greeting, "Thanks for much for all your help." Osuzu said genuinely, "Ah, I'm really happy for you Osuzu, goodbye!" Fuu waved off cheerfully.

"Hey, bodyguard!" Shouted Sōsuke, Jin and Fuu turned around and Sakura continued to walk, none of her business. "Come back some of these days!" He continued, waving warm-heartedly, Jin nodded, "...and Sakura-san!" Sosuke shouted again. Sakura paused her steps, "Thank you! Thank you so much!" He said with a genuine smile. Sakura acknowledged him with a curt nod and continued on her way.

"But we've got to find the sunflower samurai first, okay!" Fuu shouted back, waving again. Sosuke nodded in understanding, "Right, goodbye!" He replied as him and Osuzu bid their farewells.

* * *

"Oh you're a life saver! You're serious, you'll pay for everything?" Fuu asked hopefully, leaning in expectantly, the man sitting in front of her smiled charmingly, "You bet! Order whatever you like." Fuu grinned and waved at the waitress, "Excuse me, can I have 20 orders of grilled squid and some tea!" The waitress nodded, "Alright" She replied. "That's quite an appetite," The man commented.

"Thanks buddy." Mugen said as he placed his plate down on the table, "We're in your debt." Jin added, "My apologies, thank you." Sakura chimed in apologetically. "This guy will pick up our tab!" Mugen exclaimed, pointing to the man sitting across from Fuu.

"Hey you three, hold on a minute! You have to go and earn our boat fair, got it?" She stood up fiercely and asked. "Yeah, yeah…" Mugen muttered, Jin and Sakura nodded, the three went their separate ways.

**End of Chapter IV**

**Hellhounds for Hire II**

**

* * *

**

**Next on Chapter V**

**Artistic Anarchy **

"Oh you're a life saver! You're serious, you'll pay for everything?" Fuu asked hopefully, leaning in expectantly, the man sitting in front of her smiled charmingly, "You bet! Order whatever you like." Fuu grinned and waved at the waitress, "Excuse me, can I have 20 orders of grilled squid and some tea!" The waitress nodded, "Alright" She replied. "That's quite an appetite," The man commented.

"Thanks buddy." Mugen said as he placed his plate down on the table, "We're in your debt." Jin added, "My apologies, thank you." Sakura chimed in apologetically. "This guy will pick up our tab!" Mugen exclaimed, pointing to the man sitting across from Fuu.

"Hey you three, hold on a minute! You have to go and earn our boat fair, got it?" She stood up fiercely and asked. "Yeah, yeah…" Mugen muttered, Jin and Sakura nodded, the three went their separate ways.

**

* * *

Authors Note/ Pt 8/ August 24 2010**

Sorry if I cut out some parts, I really got annoyed when I had to rewrite a lot of things. And sorry again for taking so long with this chapter, high school life is pretty hectic, but I'm sure most of you guys know that! Ha ha ha! Anyway, the next chapter will be out soon, you can count on it!

**Update / August 25 2010**

Just reminding you to go vote on my poll. Please vote, thank you!

- **Ni Pa-kun**

恋しパくん.


End file.
